One of the common fowl diseases is Fowl Cholera, caused by Pasteurella multocida. This disease is also known as Pateurellosis. The disease is prevalent amongst turkeys and chickens and the mortality is quite high and thus economic losses are sever. The disease is contagious and premises remain infected over prolonged periods of time. Especially susceptible are turkeys and male chickens which are used for breeding purposes.